


Uma trago qualquer…

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cigarettes, Inkspired Brasil, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [INKSPIRED#AMORDEFRASES]Um simples maço de cigarro havia os unido e agora também os separava…





	Uma trago qualquer…

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ Os personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora, ou seja eu Bárbara Vitória.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o Desafio #amordefrases do [Grupo **Inkspired Brasil**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/inkspiredbrasil/). Inspirada na canção Vapor Barato de Gal Costa, que pode ser ouvida aqui [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VkT_qOyYmg)
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa por Luther Bottrill e editada por mim, mais informações em [Um trago qualquer… - COVER FICTION](http://fav.me/dcf6k0s)..
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Um trago qualquer… – 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

**Um simples trago qualquer…**

* * *

  

_“O amor nasce de pequenas coisas, vive delas e por elas às vezes morre.” — Lord Byron_

 

— Você sempre disse que fumar matava, engraçado que foi logo por causa de um cigarro que a gente se conheceu. Uma bela ironia se posso dizer — respondeu-me sorrindo.

— Eu estou certo, isso mata — ditei enquanto me levantava, intoxicado pelo cheiro almíscar que provinha daquele objeto em suas mãos. Eu me embriagava em seus olhos oliváceos e sua pele de alabastro. Um demônio em forma de gente.

Sabia que seria nossa última vez juntos, eu não aguentava mais essa situação, era de matar. Eu odiava. Odiava com todas as minhas forças a pessoa fria que me tornei com ele. Tão fria quanto a ardósia que adornava o umbral da janela daquele maldito quarto. Sabia que assim que saísse por aquela porta jamais voltaria, seria o fim de tudo para nós. Então rumei, para o banheiro querendo lavar de mim toda a evidência daquele encontro. O rastro branco que manchava o marrom da minha pele, me recordava vivamente o quanto eu era um boneco perante aquele homem. Maldita a hora que me viciei em seus olhos que me percorriam noite após noite em cada balada que íamos. 

Me lavei com força, quase arrancando minha pele e tentando pensar quando foi que o amor se tornou ódio, em quando foi que passei a enojar o cigarro que tantas vezes compartimos e passar a desejar que ele deixasse aquele maldito vício. Talvez fora no dia que recebera o diagnóstico que meus pulmões já não serviam de tanto usar aquele maldito, ou quando ele me deixou por estar cansado de cuidar de um doente. Tossi, congelando debaixo daquela água fria na qual insistia em me banhar, para tentar por em ordem os meus pensamentos e criar coragem para enfim largá-lo.

Repassando cada momento entre nós, vi o quanto ele fora tóxico para mim em todos os sentidos e quão burro eu fora em acreditar em suas falhas promessas. Chorei desesperado e me arrependi de ter aceitado aquele cigarro, de um dia ter o tragado. Frustrado comigo mesmo sai enrolado na toalha o encontrando ainda ali a me fitar, embriagando o quarto com aquele maldito fedor. Ri, de escárnio ou de ódio, não sei dizer. Vesti minhas roupas, enquanto recolhia minhas últimas coisas, que jaziam jogadas aos cantos do quarto e lhe olhei novamente. 

Ele não mais sorria, o dia não mais existia e a noite fazia-se enfim. Eu sorri, ele me seguiu.

— Eu acho então que isso é um adeus… 

— Eu não diria isso _honey_ — respondi sorrindo, me tomando valentia.

— Então como você chamaria essa separação hein? De um até logo? Eu nem mesmo sei quando te verei novamente — ele ditou como que querendo-me fazer sofrer pela minha decisão. Mas não titubeei. Vesti as calças vermelhas e o dito casaco de general que tantas vezes me imaginei vestindo e o beijei antes de dizer adeus.

— Eu vou tomar o navio meu bem e talvez você me veja de novo no funeral…


End file.
